Na nieznane wody
by Monocerosik
Summary: Dean i Castiel i tak zwany "babski moment". Ciepło i puchato, bez slashu. Tłumaczenie "The Discovery of Oceans", spojlery 4 sezon.


Tytuł: Na nieznane wody

Tytuł oryginału: The Discovery of Oceans

Autor: Ivory Novelist

Tłumaczenie: Monocerosik

Beta: brak

* * *

Godzina druga w nocy. Dean nie może spać, więc zabiera swoją skórzaną kurtkę i wymyka się z pokoju w motelu. Kieruje swoje kroki na parking, gdzie czeka na niego Impala, zroszona kroplami deszczu, którego przejścia nie słyszał. Lakierowana powierzchnia mieni się w świetle latarni, a powietrze jeszcze pachnie wilgocią. Dean nie spieszy się, rozgląda się wokoło, rozeznając się w otoczeniu. W małych miasteczkach, takich jak to, położonych z dala od autostrad, panuje szczególna cisza. Dean czuje się, jakby był jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, nie licząc śpiącego w motelu Sama. Kiedyś ta myśl sprawiała przyjemność, teraz budzi niepokój. To całkiem prawdopodobne, że staną się ostatnimi ludźmi na ziemi.

Dean podchodzi do drzwi samochodu od strony kierowcy i wyławia klucze z kieszeni kurtki. Wślizgując się za kółko i zatrzaskując drzwi, zamyka się we wnętrzu pojazdu. Głowa opada mu na oparcie. Dean opiera dłonie na udach i trwa w bezruchu, zakłóconym tylko przez rytmiczne wznoszenie i opadanie jego klatki piersiowej. Nie jest pewien dlaczego, ale wypełnia go uczucie podobne do ulgi.

Po jakimś czasie Dean decyduje, że to jest chwila, która aż prosi się o papierosa. Dean nie uważa siebie za typowego palacza, a jego jedyne uzależnienie – jeśli przyjąć książkową definicję uzależnienia – to rodzina. Papierosy to coś, co pojawia się w jego życiu tylko wtedy, gdy znajduje się w specyficznym nastroju. Najwięcej fajek wypalił przez te kilka lat, kiedy żył i pracował sam, bez Sama, który uciekł do Stanford i Taty, który też uciekł, ale kto wie z jakiego powodu. Dean wyciąga paczkę papierosów ukrywaną przed Samem w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Te same wierne Redsy. Starą zapalniczką, jak zawsze Zippo, odpala papierosa i bierze pierwszy długi wdech, czując jak momentalnie relaksuje się, prawie wtapiając się w oparcie.

\- Wiesz, że to niezdrowe, Dean.

Trochę zdziwiony tym, że nie przestraszył się bardziej, Dean spogląda na Castiela zajmującego obecnie miejsce Sama.

\- Spośród wszystkich niegodnych, niezdrowych rzeczy, które codziennie robię, ty chcesz zrzędzić na to? – Dean pyta, gestykulując dłonią z papierosem. Przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na przednią szybę, dodaje: – Nie robię tego tak często. Co tu robisz, Cas?

\- Byłem samotny.

Anioł oznajmia to monotonnym głosem i Dean, zamiast uznać go za mięczaka, czuje nagły przypływ współczucia.

\- Anioły mogą być samotne? – pyta.

\- Nie – odpowiada Castiel. – Nie jest to coś, czego doświadczałem często. Tylko ostatnio. Myślę, że to przejaw mojego odcięcia od nieba.

Dean przełyka ślinę, wydycha dym i czuje jak wzbiera w nim poczucie winy. Być może anioł nie obwinia go za to wszystko, ale to pewne, że Dean wini sam siebie. To przez niego Castiel znalazł się na anielskiej czarnej liście i nie wygląda na to, by sytuacja miała się szybko zmienić.

\- Czy ty też tego doświadczasz? – pyta Castiel.

\- Czego? Samotności?

\- Tak.

Dean prycha i potrząsa lekko głową.

\- Jestem człowiekiem – mówi. – I jestem mną.

Castiel odwraca głowę, by znów spojrzeć na Deana.

\- A więc to normalne u ludzi?

\- Z tego co wiem, zdarza się całkiem często.

\- To godne pożałowania. Uczucie samotności jest... przykre.

\- Co ty nie powiesz – komentuje Dean. – Ale jeśli cię to pocieszy... Znam twój rodzaj samotności.

Oczy Deana napotykają wzrok Castiela i ich spojrzenie nabiera tej samej głębi, aż zbyt wielkiej, która zawsze się pojawia przy ich spotkaniach. Chwilami Dean ma wrażenie, że gdy tak patrzą na siebie, widzą swoje prawdziwe oblicza – bezcielesną postać Castiela i duszę Deana taką, jaką była ona w piekle. Ponieważ poznać kogoś w taki sposób to coś... _więcej_. Więcej w taki sam sposób, w jaki Dean zna Sama, jak myśli o Samie, to coś, na co nie ma słów, zbyt głębokie i wszechogarniające w poczuciu prawdziwości i mocy.

\- Co masz na myśli? – pyta Castiel.

\- Twój Ojciec odszedł i nie wiesz, czy kiedykolwiek wróci. Twoi bracia zwrócili się przeciwko tobie. Jesteś... – Głos Deana załamuje się tak nagle, że nie miał możliwości tego przewidzieć. Mężczyzna milknie na moment, potem spuszcza wzrok i przygryza dolną wargę, i dopiero po odzyskaniu panowania nad sobą, może spojrzeć na anioła.

\- Samotność ssie – oznajmia. – Życie bez rodziny ssie.

Dean zaciąga się papierosem, a Castiel spuszcza wzrok, powoli, jakby próbując pojąć słowa i emocje Deana, próbując dostrzec związek. Wnętrze Impali zapełnia cisza i wolno snujący się po samochodzie dym tytoniowy. Dean rozważa otworzenie okna, ale decyduje się nie robić tego, wiedząc, że rano Sam obdarzy go spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy, jak tylko poczuje zapach. Dean tęskni za dawnym Samem i jego grymasami na twarzy.

\- Wspominałem dzisiaj – zaczyna Castiel – tę noc, kiedy próbowałeś sprowadzić mnie na drogę grzechu nieczystości.

Dean śmieje się, ale nie zauważa jak oczy Castiela migoczą w odpowiedzi na ten śmiech.

\- Tak? – pyta z ciekawością.

\- Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest więcej ludzkich doświadczeń, które są mi obce, poza tymi, na które niebo spogląda nieprzychylnie, a które są najwyraźniej jedynymi, do których mnie zachęcasz.

\- No wiesz co? Zapoznałem cię przecież z bekonowym cheeseburgerem. To też się liczy.

\- Nie chciałem zasugerować niewdzięczności. Burger był satysfakcjonującym doświadczeniem.

\- Żebyś wiedział, że jest satysfakcjonujący.

Dean zaciąga się znów papierosem i przygląda się przez okno pustym ulicom i parkingom, zalanym białym światłem lamp.

\- Jestem ogromnie niedoświadczony w dotyku – oznajmia Castiel.

\- Jak to? – dopytuje Dean.

\- Mam umiarkowane doświadczenie w czterech pozostałych zmysłach – wzroku, słuchu, smaku i zapachu. Ale zauważyłem dzisiaj, że dotyk, którego tak niewiele doświadczyłem, miał zazwyczaj nieprzyjemną naturę.

Dean prycha.

\- Jeśli nazywasz nieprzyjemnym zostanie wgniecionym w ścianę i spranym przez demony i wredne anioły, to tak, można to nazwać nieprzyjemnym dotykiem.

Castiel nic nie mówi przez parę minut i Dean przeczekuje ciszę. Kiedy odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, wyraz twarzy anioła wypełnia jego serce smutkiem. Castiel wpatruje się w przestrzeń, zatopiony w myślach i po raz pierwszy Dean zauważa, jak naprawdę samotny jest jego anioł. Może Dean nie rozumie. Może nigdy nie może zrozumieć. Dean ma Sama, jeśli nikogo innego nigdy nie będzie miał, zawsze z nim będzie Sam. A Castiel?

\- Widziałem w parku kobietę trzymając swoje dziecko – opowiada anioł. – Nigdy tego nie doświadczyłem.

\- Czego? – miękko pyta Dean. – Objęć matki? – Dean zna ten ból... – Czy posiadania dziecka? – Ten też zna.

Castiel potrząsa lekko głową.

\- Nigdy nie doświadczyłem dotyku pochodzącego z miłości – mówi. – Nie wiem jak to jest gdy ktoś... otacza cię ramionami.

Dean mruga, zdumiony. Być może nie jest najbardziej kontaktowym gościem na ziemi, ale spędził całe swoje życie przytulając ojca. Trzymał w objęciach swojego brata. Sam trzymał jego. Zawsze pozostają w kontakcie fizycznym, jak gdyby to nic nie znaczyło, właśnie dlatego, że znaczy tak wiele. Przytula Bobby'ego od lat, za każdym razem z coraz większym uczuciem, bo ta część Deana, która jest synem Bobby'ego, a nie Johna Winchestera, powiększa się z upływem czasu i krwi, i wraz z kurczącym się wokół niego światem.

Dean pamięta mamę, sposób, w jaki go wciąż go dotykała przez pierwsze cztery lata jego życia, i czuje ból wszystkich lat po pożarze, który zabrał mu matkę i jej objęcia. Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, że miałby nie mieć tych wspomnień, tych uczuć. Jak bardzo stary jest Castiel? I nigdy?

\- Chcesz, żebym ci pokazał? – Dean oferuje, nie zastanawiając się długo.

Castiel patrzy na niego takim wzrokiem, w którym widać jasno i przejrzyście nagą samotność, izolację, które uświadamiają Deanowi, że nic nie wie o byciu samotnym.

\- Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie? – pyta anioł. Dean wzrusza jednym ramieniem, nie wiedząc czemu nie jest ani trochę zażenowany, za to czuje się zobowiązany, by to zrobić.

\- Jasne – oznajmia Dean. – O ile, no wiesz, nie zrobisz z tego afery.

Castiel nie odpowiada, wpatrując się w niego z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Deanowi wydaje się, że zauważa lekkie skinienie głową, więc otwiera drzwi samochodu i wyrzuca papierosa. Siedząc bez ruchu, wpatruje się w z niepewnością w anioła. Castiel czeka, nieskończenie cierpliwy uczeń. Dean odkasłuje delikatnie.

\- Chodź... chodź tu bliżej – mówi. Castiel przesuwa się na siedzeniu samochodu, aż jego uda opierają się o skrzynię biegów. Jego oczy nie odrywają się od oczu Deana i łowca nagle czuje się niepewnie, czuje ciążącą nad nim odpowiedzialność. Jest pierwszą osobą, którą przytuli Castiel. Co, jeśli Dean będzie w tym beznadziejny? Nie chce Castielowi zrujnować tej chwili.

_Kurwa_ – przechodzi mu przez myśl. _Nie bądź żałosny._

Dean zrywa się z miejsca i bez ostrzeżenia otacza ramionami klatkę piersiową Castiela. Czuje, jak anioł wzdryga się i zamiera bez ruchu. Przez kilka pierwszych sekund anioł i człowiek trwają w nienaturalnie sztywnym uścisku. Ramiona Castiela zwisają bezwładnie po obu stronach jego ciała, Dean pozostawia między nimi na tyle przestrzeni, by poczuć, jak ramiona anioła sztywnieją i przykurczają się. Dopiero gdy Castiel unosi ręce, by objąć Deana, napięcie odchodzi. Najpierw Castiel umieszcza swoje dłonie płasko na plecach Deana, odzwierciedlając postawę Deana. Jakaś część umysłu Deana myśli – już wystarczy, nie powinniśmy się odsunąć? Ale nie odsuwa się, a Castiel nie porusza się w ogóle.

_Na litość boską_ – myśli Dean. _Nie pozwolę sobie tego spieprzyć. Matka i jej dziecko – właśnie to zobaczył Cas. Ja i Sammy._ Jak Dean czuje się z Samem?

Dean przygarnia anioła bliżej siebie, przysuwa się do niego, póki nie przylgną do siebie, ciało przy ciele, ramiona Deana składają się na plecach Castiela jak skrzydła. Dean bez namysłu poszukuje czegoś – poszukuje właściwego uczucia.

Miłość, czysta miłość, tak mocna, że nie można znieść myśli o rozłące, o odsunięciu się. Dean zaciska powieki i myśli o Samie, przypomina sobie wszystkie uściski, próbuje odtworzyć emocje. Ale szybciej niż się spodziewa, rzeka myśli o Samie przemienia się w myśli o Castielu, jego aniele, jego aniele stróżu, o Casie wyciągającym go z Piekła, Casie porzucającym dla niego własną rodzinę, Casie pełnym cichej i ukrytej miłości dla Deana, miłości tlącej się zbyt głęboko, by mężczyzna mógł ją dostrzec. Dean czuje i czuje te emocje, widzi we wspomnieniach siebie i anioła, i przez moment ma wrażenie, jakby był w stanie doświadczać Castiela całym swym jestestwem.

Nagle dłonie Deana mimowolnie zaciskają się w pięści, chwytając mocno ubranie Castiela, a spod lewej powieki wydostaje się łza. Castiel gwałtownie przywiera do niego w największym przypływie emocji i potrzeby jakich kiedykolwiek doświadczył, jego ręce zaciskają się na kurtce Deana. Dean nie jest w stanie tego zarejestrować od razu, nie czuje oddechu anioła ani jego bicia serca, tylko swoje własne serce i drżące zimne powietrze uciekające ze świstem z jego ust.

Im dłużej trwają w tym uścisku, tym bardziej intensywność ustępuje miejsca łagodności, ich ciała miękko wtapiają się w siebie. Dean opiera głowę na ramieniu Castiela, mógłby tam usnąć, a Castiel jedną rękę kładzie na głowie Deana, drugą obejmuje ciaśniej jego ramiona. On też ma zamknięte oczy, twarz zaróżowioną emocjami, których nigdy nie doświadczył. Ich siła niemal przeraża go, i ten dziwny ból w klatce piersiowej – bo to ból, prawda? – i nieznany ucisk w głowie, w twarzy, gdzieś za oczami, ale też w gardle. Czy to płacz? Co teraz się stanie? Strach każe mu się odsunąć, ale on nie chce. Potrzebuje tego. _Potrzebuje_. Nigdy wcześniej nie znał potrzeby. Boi się.

\- Dean – Cas szepcze tak cicho jak tylko potrafi. – Boję się.

\- Cas – Dean odpowiada, już bez łez, chociaż dolna warga mocno mu drży. – Cas, kocham cię.

Na te słowa twarz anioła wykrzywia grymas. Czuje absolutną szczerość, z jaką Dean je wypowiada. Próbuje oderwać się do Deana, bo nagle jest w nim za dużo emocji, nigdy tego nie czuł, za dużo rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. Nie ma pojęcia, czy są dobre, czy złe, ale opanowuje go strach. Dean nie wypuszcza go nawet na moment. Anioł przestaje z nim walczyć. Opada z powrotem w objęcia Deana, a jego zaszklone niebieskie oczy wpatrują się pusto w przestrzeń. To, co czuje, to chyba ból, ale nie ma takiego charakteru jak ból odczuwany poprzednio.

_Za dużo, za dużo._

\- Dean – anioł szepcze – czy to miłość? To co czuję?

\- A co czujesz? – pyta Dean.

\- Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Nie chcę cię puścić. Boję się.

\- Czego się boisz?

\- Nie wiem. Nigdy tak się nie czułem. Myślę, że to jakiś rodzaj bólu.

\- Chcesz przestać?

\- Nie – odpowiada anioł, zyskując pewność, gdy powiedział to na głos. – Nie, nie chcę.

Dean pozostaje nas swoim miejscu i przez chwilę żaden z nich nic nie mówi. Nie ma pojęcia jak dużo czasu upłynęło, ale jest pewien, że już dawno przekroczyli punkt zwykłego uścisku. Dzięki Bogu, że Sam śpi.

Gdy tak trzymają się w objęciach, Deana zaskakuje myśl, że nigdy nie czuł miłości takiej jak ta. Nie oznacza to, że kocha Casa bardziej niż Sama, ale jest to uczucie, którego nie żywił do nikogo innego. Przechodzi mu przez głowę, że może jest to taka miłość, która może istnieć tylko pomiędzy człowiekiem i aniołem, ale nie dokańcza tej myśli, bo teraz naprawdę zachowuje się jak baba.

\- Dean – Castiel zaczyna. – Ja... myślę... że też cię kocham.

Dean nie spodziewał się, że te słowa będą znaczyć dla niego tak wiele.

\- Dzięki – odpowiada zachrypniętym i głębokim głosem. Jest całkiem pewien, że ma przechlapane przez to, że kocha tego anioła, ale jest już za późno. Dla nich obu.

Kiedy wreszcie odsuwają się do siebie, przez jakiś czas siedzą cicho, wyglądając przez przednią szybę. Potem Cas woła Deana po imieniu i Dean pyta o co chodzi.

\- Chciałbym to jeszcze kiedyś powtórzyć – oznajmia anioł.

\- Przytulać się przez milion lat?

\- Tak. I mówić – powiedzieć sobie nawzajem, że kochamy.

Dean instynktownie szuka sposobu by obrócić to w żart lub obelgę, chce stanowczo zaprzeczyć i potwierdzić swój niepodważalny heteroseksualizm, ale po chwili oznajmia tylko:

\- Nie przy Samie.

* * *

1\. Nie ma bety, nikt nie odpowiedział na prośbę. *kajam się*

2\. Każdy komentarz powoduje, że fanfików powstaje więcej!


End file.
